Gangsta's Paradise (Falling in Reverse version)
"Gangsta's Paradise" is a song released in 1995 by Coolio. It was then covered in 2014 by the band Falling in Reverse Lyrics 1 As I walk through the valley of the shadow of death I take a look at my life and realize there's nothing left 'Cause I've been laughing and blasting so long That even my momma thinks that my mind is gone! But I ain't never crossed a man that didn't deserve it Me be treated like a punk? Yeah, you know that's unheard of You better watch how you're talking and where you're walking Or you and your homies might be lined in chalk I really hate to trip, but I gotta loc As they croak, I see myself in the pistol smoke I'm the kinda G, the little homies wanna be like On my knees in the night, saying prayers in the street light Chorus Been spending most their lives, living in the gangsta's paradise Been spending most their lives, living in the gangsta's paradise Keep spending most our lives, living in the gangsta's paradise Keep spending most our lives, living in the gangsta's paradise 2 Look at the situation, they got me facing I can't live a normal life, I was raised by the streets So I gotta be down with the hood team Too many television watching got me chasing dreams I'm an educated fool with money on my mind I got a 10 in my hand and a gleam in my eye I'm a loc'd out gangsta set tripping banger And my homies are down, don't arouse my anger And death ain't nothing but a heartbeat away I'm living life, do or die, what can I say? I'm 23 now, but will I live to see 24? The way things are going, I don't know Breakdown So tell me why are we so fucking blind to see The ones we hurt are you and me? Chorus Been spending most their lives, living in the gangsta's paradise Been spending most their lives, living in the gangsta's paradise Keep spending most our lives, living in the gangsta's paradise Keep spending most our lives, living in the gangsta's paradise 3 Power and the money, money and the power Minute after minute, hour after hour Everybody's running, but half of them ain't looking What's going on in the kitchen, but I don't know it's cooking Say I gotta learn, but nobody's here to teach me If they can't understand, how can they reach me? I guess they can't, I guess they won't, I guess they front That's why my life is out of luck, yeah Haha; fuck, everyone Bridge What up? Shout out to Epitaph, shout out to Fearless Records Punk Goes 90's, shout out to all the bands on the record Falling In Reverse, 2014 and beyond Gangsta's paradise, baby Chorus Been spending most their lives, living in the gangsta's paradise Been spending most their lives, living in the gangsta's paradise Keep spending most our lives, living in the gangsta's paradise Keep spending most our lives, living in the gangsta's paradise Why It Sucks # The song made 90's old school rap turns into the 2010s heavy metal # This songs give a shout out to Epitaph, Fearless Records, Punk Goes 90's and all the bands on the record # Ronnie Radke spends the song yelling the lyrics, which end up losing all credibility when you remember that they were written about the life of an African-American youth and not a middle-class white guy in his 30s. # During the breakdown, Radke suddenly switches to a death metal voice. Redeeming Qualities # Coolio did a special guest on this music video # The music video was well-shoted Video Category:Horrible Covers of Good Songs Category:2014 Category:Screaming Songs Category:Bad Remixes of Good Songs Category:Rock Songs Category:Bad Songs with Good Music Videos Category:2010s Category:2010s Songs Category:Heavy metal